


The Kitty at the door~

by MiraculousDerpy101



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: <3, Multi, love my cuteness!!!, meow?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien is turned into a cat, and lucky him marinette takes him in. some real fun I had with this ;)<br/>he finds some interesting secrets, and is now officially a peeping tom @A@</p><p>Don't know where im going with this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

enjoy! its not the best, but it is also 3:33 AM, so im tired, if you want more, tell me by commenting or giving a kudo! (you don't have too :3)

quick explanation- woke up, poof. he was kitten.such surprise, such wow. teasings from kwami plagg ;)  
he was snooping and knows she is his lady after he meets tikki in next chapter ;3

 

"Meow?"

he woke up on Marinette's balcony. Why was he there? he realized he was still a cat. oh the evil things he could do to pick on his la-princess....  
remembering he saw her getting changed last night.... nope! that thoughts gone!

he scratched at the door, meowing. for hours.

"Hello? anyone there?" she stood, ready to fight. she just found a black cat with green eyes and some blond hairs on him.

"Awww.... hewwo kitty~" she said melodically.

meow. meow meow. meow me meow.

"Sorry, wrong house, im a ladybug, i dont speek cat, chat noir is who you need..."

he put his ears down and started to get teary eyes.

"aww, poor kitty, come stay with me!"

he walked right in. 

"I have to take a shower, you could come in and sit with me, keep me company?"

thank god for fur, his face was crimson.


	2. the kitty likes water!~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He sat at the end of the shower curtain, waiting for Marinette, pawing at it and meowing.

(after episode 13, 14 isn't out yet)

 

"What kitty? you wanna bath?"

he meowed in response, she took it as yes.

dang, she looked good with her hair down! maybe I should fetch her a towel. he saw five different towels and three robes. one clearly had "Best mom" on it, one had "Awesome dad", and the last had "A miraculous daughter!". It was homemade, seems like its Marinette's. He laughed at them, he thought it was cute. lucky for him, he was still pretty strong! especially for a cat! so he jumped high enough to latch his claws on it, and it came tumbling down with him. after getting untangled from the robe, he meowed a good "Meowwwe?"

she looked at him, smiling. "thank you kitty! I thought you were Tikki at first."

whats a tikki? does she have another cat? or a friend?

"Marinette?" tikki comes in to find the 'cat' right in front of her.

"what?! what was a miraculous doing with marinette?!" he is to shocked to put two and two together. luckily for him tikki can understand him.

Marinette cant hear them though. 

"So, what are you doing here Chat?"

"Oh I umm, I think plagg did this to me."

"hmm, maybe..."

Marinette is staring at tikki, she is whispering to a cat? okey then :/

"Tikki?"

"Yes mari?"

"Why are you whispering to a cat?"

"Haha! Your so funny, he is actually someone you know!"

"OMG. is it Ayla? wait no, she is a girl. Is it nino?! why would it be him..... Chat!!!"

"on par, but its not exactly him... plagg is behind you."

"Hello my lady, and purrincess. Got any cheese?"

"Oh, hello, so your chats kwami?"

"Ah yes, what a smart and beautiful princess you are. may I have some cheese?" 

"Lucky for you, my family owns a bakery! we have some cheese cake, that okay?"

"OMG Cheese cake!!!!!! been a while since iv'e had that! it will be like the best treat yet! thank you princess!"

"Now I see where chat gets it from haha!"

while adrien's head is spinning, how is this happening? "Plagg, how come your so well behaved for her?"

"Its the ladies' luck I guess, not some smelly rotten kid like you."

"Hey!" he hisses at plagg.

"Care to tell me whats going on tikki?" marinette watches the cat-kwami and the cat she found talk to each other?

tikki chuckles. "There just fighting over girls. men, am I right?"

"Yup, sure are."


End file.
